The Unknown
by scarletttt
Summary: This starts off with Clary and Jace not being in it but the come in around chapter four : A girl gets really angry at her ex boyfriend and uses strength she doesn't know she has of a shadow hunter. She thinks she is insane when she starts seeing things
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, you." Riley said as he approached me, brown hair, grey eyes, awesome body what else could anyone want? That made me feel I don't know kind of sad because I was single but glad because my past relationships absolute disasters!

"Hey yourself!" I didn't mean to sound so sad and negative but it just came out that way

"What's wrong babe?"

"Babe? What girl has gone and made you all happy?"

"I'm looking at her."

"Right well what marvelous thing have I done now?"

"Nothing,… yet." This caught my attention

"Really, well what am I going to do?"

"Be my girlfriend?" he said it in the cutest way possible but all I could do was laugh

"Are you kidding me" I scoffed

"No! Why would I be?" he sounded kind of hurt, why was I being so reluctant isn't this what I wanted?

"Do you remember last time, no thanks?"

"It'll be different I swear! We can even keep it a secret until we're positive!" Great secret, I really just want to shout it from the rooftop but I better not in case he hurts me and everyone finds out how I'm a magnet for guys with "issues".

I sighed, "fine, BUT one major problem and I'm gone!"

"Okay, easy." He said happily again

* * *

_One Month Later_

I had decided to go to Riley's house we were still going out and no one knew, yet.

"Hey Ri, I hope you don't mind I stopped by. Your mum let me in. Oh my god!" As I walked into Riley's room I was shocked by Jacqui sitting on top of him with only a bra and underwear on grinding on top of him.

"Jess! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, but I guess you're busy." AGAIN, I get a lousy boyfriend AGAIN, at least this time no one else knew about it. I turned and began to walk out, I was disgusted.

"No Jess, wait let me explain."

"No thanks; I was shown a diagram once I know how it works."

"Hi Jess" Jacqui said awkwardly, right no one knows we were going out and she is probably confused

"Hi Jacqui." I tried to sound nice, it was hard.

"Jacq, can you go?" Riley had lost all kindness from his voice and with that she put her clothes on got up and as she walked past winked at me and shoved her tongue in his mouth, I felt like gagging, and she walked off

"WHAT THE FUCK RILEY!! So much for me being your girlfriend, we are DONE!"

"WHAT? Because of two kisses?"

"Oh my god, open your eyes she was in her bra and underwear, grinding, on top of you!" I was screaming at him with all I had now, any longer and I'd breakdown right in front of him crap I have to get out of here!

"It meant nothing; you're the one I want."

"Really then how come she was on top of you?" Oh crap you could hear my voice break; he had to know I was near tears.

"It was a weak moment; that's all, come on baby one more shot please?"

"No!"

"Please?" he sounded so cute, ugh asshole why must he do that he knows I can't resist

"Whatever."

"Yes." He shouted as he pounded the air "Thank you babe." He tried to kiss me but he smelt like her, I pulled away and ran out of the house and straight home.

All the way home all I could think about was what if I had gotten there ten minutes later? Would they have been having sex? That was enough to make me feel sick, I sprinted the remaining distance home and ran straight into the bathroom, the moment I was in the bathroom I threw up. One more try and that's it! If one thing goes wrong it's over I promised myself and no one will ever know it happened and for the first time in a month I was happy at the fact our relationship was a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

"_I just can't get enough, when I'm with you! It's your fever, makes me feel so good._

Oh crap my mobile

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Jess, It's Soph."_

"_Hey Hun, what's up?"_

"_Just calling to tell you party at mine tomorrow night. Dress to impress."_

"_Okay, I'll be there."_

Sophie has been my best friend for five years and I tell her everything which is why it kills me not to tell her about Riley. At the moment I hung up I saw a flash of something, it looked like a Diamond with wings; some kind of symbol.

I rang riley next

"_Hey babe, I'm glad you called."_

"_Yeah, so I was just ringing to see if you're going to Sophie's tomorrow night?"_

_He hesitated "Um, nah. Can't be bothered, are you?"_

"_Nope, I promised mum I'd stay home."_

Okay so I lied; whatever. It will make him go and I can catch him again then I'm free.

After I called him I promised myself not to think about Riley so I wasn't so negative, but then I went and stood in front of my full length mirror and just stared at myself.

I am practically a midget with long dead straight red hair, freckles, a d cup and just maybe the palest person ever, I also looked so sad!

"UGH!" I screamed and slammed my cupboard door shut; grabbed my bag and walked up to the shops.

I needed a change, a big one. When I was in the supermarket I grabbed a basket and went straight to the personal hygiene isle where I got Jett Black hair dye, gold eye shadow, black fishnet tights and crimson lipstick, I raced to the checkout, paid for the items and sprinted home!

When I was home I died my hair & did my Make-Up the way I would tomorrow night, gold eye shadow with a darker gold in the crease of my eyelid, black eyeliner and mascara and crimson lipstick.

Next I went to pick out my clothes, I chose a black one shouldered thigh high dress, I wore the fish net tights and black knee high boots. When I looked in the mirror again I couldn't believe it, I looked so different, I looked liked the kind of girl that doesn't take shit from anyone and walks with her head held high. I slept well that night, knowing that I would catch Riley out tomorrow and that everyone would be surprised of my transformation.

The next morning mom gave me a lecture about doing things like dying my hair without telling her and the consequences, oh well. That day I spent most the day getting ready for the party tonight, Sophie's parties were always crazy and with everything I had done that day, night came quickly and I purposely arrived about fifteen minutes late to make some sort of an entrance.

I rang the doorbell and Sophie answered

"Um, May I help you?"

"Sophie, it's me. Jess" this was cool no one even recognized me

"Oh my god, you look hot as! I mean holy shit! Come in, come in!" I laughed at her reaction and walked inside it looked like a nightclub, dark corners, flashing lights, smoke machines the whole enchilada.

"Soph, is Riley here?" I couldn't help but ask

"Yeah, he is in the back with Jacqui." LYING DOG!

"Thank, oh there's Kyle. Save me a dance for later yes?"

"Absolutely babe."

"Hey sexy; what's up?"

"I don't know; why don't you tell me."

"Hey, I know you."

"Kyle, it's me. Jess" This was going to get old fast

"Oh shit, my bad shortie. But damn you look smoking." I giggled

"Thanks."

"How much do you love me?"

"Not a lot, why?" I joked

"Want to get me a beer?"

"Only if I can have one too, where are they?"

"Yeah sure, they're in the back room."

"Thanks." Perfect now I get to go show off my looks in front of Riley and his bimbo!

I heard them through the door, even though they were whispering I have advanced senses like really advanced, they were sitting on the couch which was on the same wall as the door, they wouldn't be able to see me the door would block there view until it close then you'd only see my back.

I slowly opened the door and walked over to the drinks without showing my face, I heard them talking about me.

"Riley who is that?"

"No idea, but she's hot!"

"Why don't you ask her to join in?" I felt sick from that but what I do next will be worth it

"Hey you with the black hair, want to join in?"

I slowly turned

"Riley? I thought you weren't coming? Hi Jacqui, I'll pass on joining in I have to give Kyle his beer." And on that I turned and walked out leaving both of them in shock with their mouths wide open


	3. Chapter 3

"Finally, what took you so long to get two beers?"

"Oh I ran into Riley, Can you tell me if he comes over?"

"Yeah; sure."

"Thanks."

It took him a whole minute to actually approach me

"Jess, he's coming over."

"Thanks babe." I said as I leant forward and kissed Kyle on the cheek and I was suddenly pulled away

"What the hell are you doing kissing him?"

"She can kiss whoever she likes." Kyle was much bigger than Riley and Riley backed off a bit

"No she fucken well can't, she has a boyfriend."

"Oh really, who?"

"Me!" at that Kyle burst into laughter

"EX-boyfriend, I told you one more chance and again I caught you with Jacqui,… AGAIN! We are done Riley, so piss off!" Guess the cats out of the bag

I tried to pull my hand from his grip but it wouldn't budge

"Riley, you're hurting me! Let me go!" by this point the music had stopped and everyone was watching and Kyle stepped in.

"Let her go unless you want pain to come your way."

"It's okay Kyle; I can handle this weak piece of shit myself!"

At that Riley laughed, suddenly that symbol the Diamond with wings came into my mind I felt a surge of power go through me, I faked a punch so both of his hands were occupied, he laughed sinisterly; I kicked him in the torso and flipped him onto his back! I don't know where the strength came from but I liked it! I have a feeling it had something to do with that symbol.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone was looking at me in astonishment of what I just did, I turned to Kyle who high fived me.  
"Tell Soph I said bye, bye Kyle." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and sprinted as fast as I could out the door, I have never run as fast as did then I sprinted all the way until I ended up in an alley, I sat on an old milk crate when I heard a noise.

It was a screeching noise, but not the kind a bird would make next thing this sluggish looking creature slithered past; I couldn't move I was frozen in my tracks; I also had this urge to kill it. I saw a sharp piece of broken glass on the crate next to me and picked it up I had never thrown anything that could hurt anyone before but it was worth a shot, I threw it. It hit the thing right between the eyes, then it began to get smaller as if it where folding in on itself then it vanished, I sensed someone behind me and did a back flip off the crate I was standing on and landed behind the person, it was a girl with red hair and green eyes, she was really small and was wearing all black, she turned so quickly.

"Hi, I'm Clary." She said in a cheerful voice

"Jess."

"Nice work with the demon; smart thinking throwing it between its eyes."

"What just happened? Demon? What the hell is going on?"

"You are a Shadow Hunter yes?"

"A what?"

"Clary, who's your friend" said a boy who walked around the corner

"Jace, this is Jess. Jace we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"This girl killed the demon, but doesn't know about us. She is a human with sight."

Just then the girl, Clary, raised her arm and I saw the symbol I have been seeing in my head a Diamond with wings

"Um excuse me, can you tell me what your tattoo means."

"Which one?"

"Clary; careful."

"The diamond shaped one, I have been seeing it in my head for days and I don't know why."

"Hold on a minute please." The girl look worried when she said this

I am so glad I have enhanced senses otherwise I would never have heard what they said

"Jace what if this girl is like me, a Shadow Hunter who didn't know it?"

"Impossible, I mean you are one of a kind."

"Yeah but think, Luke told me once that some people don't get the sight unless they are shown, otherwise they will never see. But if Shadow Hunters are made to see maybe they just weren't ready, what if she just got her sight!"

"How the hell do you come up with all this in seconds?"

"I'm talented."

"Oh I know." He said with a dirty look on his face she punched his arm and turned back to me

"Will you come somewhere with us? We will tell you everything you need to know but not here."

"U-um Okay." I had another flash of a symbol but it wasn't one with wings, it looked like a Chinese symbol with an eye in the middle, my eye sight went dark and the next thing I saw was the pavement moving really close to my face.

"Oww." I complained I had a blood nose and scrapes on my face

"What the hell was that?" Jace asked Clary

"I don't know, are you okay Jess?

"Yeah, um what happened?"

"You like passed out or something but only for a second, did that demon get any um goo on you?"

"Goo?" Jace said, Clary just shrugged

"Um no, I saw a symbol like a tattoo it looked like a Chinese character with an eye."

Jace and Clary just looked at each other; they knew what I was talking about

"Do you have a pen? I'll draw it."

"Um yeah I do." Clary threw the pen at me

I didn't have paper so I drew it on my arm, Clary and Jace stood there like they were shocked or something

"What does it mean?"

"Um I don't know."

"Don't lie to me! People have been lying to me for too long!"

"Okay well-"

"Clary…"

"Shut up Jace, if she sees the runes she needs to know what they are, that rune you drew on your arm is a fearless rune only six or so people have seen it, and only two have used it."

"Why is it so uncommon or whatever?"

"Because Jace, myself and our families are the only ones who know it exists and no one has told anyone about it, the fact that you know this rune is a worry."

"Why?"

"Because I made that rune and you should not know it."

"So people can just make runes?"

"No I am the only one, which is why you shouldn't know it, you need to come to the institute right away."

"How do we get there?"

"The train." Jace said

"You are Demon Hunters and u catch the train?"

Clary burst out laughing "See babe, I'm not the only one who thinks that's stupid."

"Babe? Aren't you like brother and sister?"

"What? No!" Jace kind of yelled

"Sorry, I mean when you said family I never thought people your age would share the same family for boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Right well see, the institute is our home, and everyone that lives there are our family. We don't have to be related by blood just by love."

"Oh right, sorry."

"It's okay; many people miss understand."

"Let's get going."


	5. Chapter 5

The ride to the institute or whatever they called it was filled with Clary talking to Jace and his one line responses and if they weren't talking Jace was sitting across from me, glaring at me as if he could make my fingers break, thank god looks can't kill because I would have been killed more than once already!

"This is where you live?" An old dilapidated gothic church that looked as if a hurricane has torn it to pieces!

"It's only a glamour, are you an artist or something?" Clary asked while Jace continued to scowl at me

"Right; well I dance, sing and act but apart from that not really and that's relevant why?"

"Well, when I first had to see through the glamour's I imagined I was washing off paint maybe you could imagine it as a backdrop for a movie being lifted away."

"Right, I can try." An voila, the old dilapidated gothic church transformed into something that looked like a gothic boarding school, fun I'm going into the institute from hell fan-fucken-tastic!

Jace unlocked the massive double doors and hung his key back around his neck, I took this time to examine him he was quite lean but that made his muscles stand out more he towered over both Clary & I and had a ferociousness about him in the way he walked and looked. In a way he was extremely horrifying but on the other hand extremely hot & irresistible! If he didn't have a girlfriend I'd try and be his girlfriend!!

"Why are you staring at me like that?" I was shocked out of my reverie by the sound of a voice that made me want to hide between a wall or something

"What. I wasn't!" SHIT, busted! Clary just laughed and walked inside, I suppose she was used to girls doing that over him and she doesn't seem like the jealous type.

"Bullshit, come on get inside!" He may be hot but he is extremely conceited and I felt like slapping him across the face and telling him to grow the fuck up!

Clary pulled some kind of lever and next thing you know an elevator opens, and elevator what the hell, is this like a hotel or something. We got into the elevator and had the longest elevator ride in the history of the universe in excruciating awkward silence!

"Church, where is Izzy?"

"Uh Clary, I don't think the Cat can talk." Jace scoffed and Clary elbowed him in the ribs

We followed the cat to the kitchen and when Jace & Clary stopped at the door they gave each other a horrified look and walked in, I don't get it they walk into a kitchen and are scared but they can probably dance on a demons entrails singing tra-la-la-la-la, there kitchen alone would have been the size of my living room at home! At the stove there was a tall slender girl with long oil black hair that was pulled together into a bun and held in place by a glass dagger, obviously people here were sadistic psycho's who were in dire need of a straight jacket!

"Oh good you two are home just in time, I'm cooking escargot." Clary & Jace looked terrified, the girl simply rolled her eyes and then seemed to sense my presence and turn in my direction, she looked as horrified as the other two when she said "escargot"

""CLARISSA & JACE, WHAT IN THE ANGELS NAME IS THIS? DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING FROM LAST TIME?"

"Izzy she has the sight but doesn't know a thing about us, I believe she has just come into here sight otherwise the clave would have known."

"Clary I don't care if she is from bloody Jupiter, mom and dad are going to have a conniption when they find out you have bought a mundie in to the institute and you." She said pointing at Jace "they will go off at you; this is the second time you have done this! What is Clary not enough? Now you have to go be someone else's white knight!" He moved so quickly if you had blinked you would have missed it Jace was so close to the girl it was scary

"Don't you dare compare Clary to her, she is not a mundie she is a shadow hunter, so stop complaining and grow up Isabelle. I love Clary and don't imply otherwise!"

He let go of the girl and she looked utterly shocked, he obviously didn't do that often, Clary approached him slowly and slapped him, his hand instantly went to where she slapped him and he too was shocked, how is it I manage to bring out the worst in people without even opening my mouth?

"Clary; what the hell was that for?"

"Speaking to Izzy like that, you should know better, if she wants to compare me to Jess let her because from what I have seen of her, her and I are scarily alike the only difference is you love me not her. If I had a problem with it I would have said something!" She was speaking in a unnerving calmness that sent a shiver down my spine, Jace went over and gave Isabelle a hug and apologized and she apologized for shouting and all seemed okay and then they seemed to remember I was there and the girl with black hair came over and introduced herself.

"Hi, I am Isabelle, Izzy for short."

"Jess, look if there is a problem with me being here than I can go."

"You can't now; we have to tell my parents so they understand the situation. Even if you wanted to go we would have to stop you."

"Well that's comforting."

"Jess, come to my room and we can talk about this." Clary said and I followed her out of the kitchen down the cold corridor to her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Clary's room was bright orange and her bed was a vibrant blue, just from that I could tell she was an artist also the paintings all over her walls gave it away too, she sat on her bad cross legged and a gestured for me to join her, so I to sat on the bed.

"I guess you're kind of freaking out a bit huh?"

"Well yeah, my world seems to be crashing down around me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah okay, well it's not just this magic stuff."

"Oh, don't let Jace or Alec hear you say that they will bite your head off, it's not magic so to speak its power of angels, personally I think it's magic but they get offended when you say magic." I just laughed

"Does Jace hate me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"All the way from the alley to here all he could do was glare at me."

"Oh that's just Jace he is protective of everyone especially me and he doesn't trust people easy, plus I think he is intimidated of you."

"Intimidated? Of me?" I scoffed

"Well yeah, what I said in the kitchen was true we are very alike and I bet if Jace and I hadn't loved each other than he would have acted the same towards me, hell he did for some part. We intimidate him because we aren't afraid to speak our mind and we are also smart-arses, we are reckless and could probably kick his ass."

At that I burst into laughter and so did Clary

"Anyway, apart from that what else is bothering you?"

"Okay well to start it off I had a boyfriend, Riley, and we decided to keep our relationship a secret and then one day I went to his place and saw another girl with only her bra and a thong on grinding on top of him, I gave him one more chance next day same girl different place. Then I beat him up in front of everyone witch was pretty awesome but then I ran and killed that thing and well you know the rest."

"hmm at least you didn't think the guy you love was your brother who hated you and then kissed your real long lost brother thinking he was a nice guy who turned to try and destroy the world with our father who was an evil genius that raised hundreds of demons and then killed the guy you love but then an angel granted you a wish and he wasn't dead anymore and you woke your mum up from a coma were she explained that she stole your sight and lied to you for fifteen years!"

"HOLY SHIT, I so hope my life doesn't turn out to be as dramatic and eventful as yours. At least you got a happy ending sort of, its not really an ending just a new chapter in a way."

"True, anyway anything else you want to get off your chest or do you want to ask some questions?"

"Um, questions like what the hell is our job?"

"Okay well this," she picked up a metal tube with a tapered point "this is a Steele; it is a rune applicator we draw runes on our skin to protect us or hide us from the mundane world."

"Right, what's a mundane? And can I have a mark?"

"A mundane is a human with no shadow hunter abilities at all and you seem to be shadow hunter so I guess you could but you have to no the risk, because if you are a normal mundane it could drive you insane."

"Right, well you can create runes so just create one that will give me understanding or peace of mind."

"Okay, I'll try." She got her sketchpad and began to draw lines a few curves and flicks of the pen here some swirls and dashes there and one understanding rune she then took my arm and flipped it to the wrist and began to etch the rune into my skin, it stung a little but not the kind that hurt it was more of a tingle I stayed very still and her hand stayed very steady, I winced a little as she lifted it off my skin

"Feel I don't know any different?"

"Yeah it's like all my senses have become high def and does that always kind of sting a bit?"

"Yes it does; and good because if you weren't a shadow hunter before, you definitely are now!"

"Awesome! So when can I get more marks and like train and get weapons."

"Haha, slow down one step at a time. You got your first mark, you know a bit about Shadow Hunters I think it's time we get you a Steele and a Dagger to start you off. Now that you are one of us you will be in constant danger, demons can smell fear and talent and even if you don't have fear they can smell and sense when someone is new to business."

Clary began to get up but I just fell back onto the bed to just lie there for a minute so I don't have to get up exhausted from knowledge and power and know I am going to get weapons and learn to use them maybe.

"Come on, get up." Clary said cheerfully and slapped my leg "We can go get you a Steele and a Dagger, then we will get you fed and you can go to bed and when you wake up I'll teach you runes and how to throw the dagger and we can talk to Maryse and Robert, Izzy's parents. Okay?"

"Yeah sounds good, apart from the fact that I don't have any clothes."

"Oh well I have clothes you can use, we look about the same size they may not be like yours or Izzy's clothes but they will do until we can get you some."

"Okay, thanks Clary. You make me feel like one of you and not like an outsider like everyone else."

"Well I know what it's like to feel like an outsider, and although I love them they can be rather judgemental."

"Well anyway, thanks for everything."

* * *

**I know the last to chapters are like whatever and thats cause I wrote them at like two in the morning so I was tired, and from now on there will be more action and new characters :)**


	7. Chapter 7

We walked out of Clary's bedroom to find Jace lounging against the other door; he was smirking when he looked at me and I desperately wanted to wipe it off his face, I just gave him a really stupid look and followed Clary, I turned around just in time to see Jace try and go into Clary's room but he was stopped by some invisible force field, Clary giggled as she heard him kick the wall beside the door and turned to look at him I copied.

"Having fun Jace?"

"Clary what the hell did you do to the door?"

"It is an automatic force field that happens when I go out of my room, the only way anyone else can get it my room is if they are with me, not including Maryse."

"What, so my mother for all intensive purposes can go in your room but I can't unless I'm with you?"

"That's right, oh but if I am already in my room anyone can walk in. I don't see why you would need to go in my room if I am not in it." Clary grinned and turned, I snickered and continued walking to wherever the hell Clary was taking me, when I felt a tight grasp on my shoulder I flipped the person out of instinct Jace was on the floor in front of me.  
"What the hell where you doing Jace?"

"I just want to talk to you, well I am not one of your Shadow hunter buddies, try not to tighten your grip on my shoulder again or I wont flip you, you'll just lose your hand!" he gave a sinister laugh as Clary called me from an open door.

"Gotta go Jace, be careful who you try and grab from now on." I gave him a fake smile before stepping over him and half sprinted half jogged down the hallway to the room I saw Clary enter

"What took you so long?"

"Had a little encounter with your boyfriend; if he didn't hate me before he most likely does now."

"What happened?"

"Oh he came up behind m and grabbed my shoulder his grip was to tight on my shoulder so I flipped him." Clary just laughed and handed me a Steele, it felt cold at first but then like something clicked and it was warm and she said I could do one more rune, the Diamond with Wings but that is all so I gently placed the Steele to my left wrist and drew a Diamond with wings, it felt the same as when Clary had marked me then she gave me a glass dagger and gave me a thigh sheath to go with it, it felt empowering to even have a little pixie stick dagger sheathed to my thigh.

Clary then walked to the door and turned to face me

"First we will go to the kitchen and get some food, then you can either go to bed or come out wit Izzy and I."

"Where are you and Izzy going?"

"To some club, there are usually demos there for us. We are telling the boys we are going shopping so they don't come, but you can come."

"Okay, can I borrow some clothes though the ones I have are so not clubbing stuff."

"Sure."

So we went to the kitchen; got some food and went back to Clary's room to raid her wardrobe

Clary picked out a blue strapless mini dress, and I couldn't find anything I needed my wardrobe!

"Clary what time will we be going?"

"A couple of hours from now at least; why?"

"I was wondering if I could run home and get a dress I really want, you can come with me."

"I don't know."

"Please, I mean isn't there a rune or something for a glamour on people?"

"Well yeah, but I don't think they'd approve of us leaving."

"Let's not tell them then, can't we like sneak?"

"You are turning me evil and we can do be then speak we can go through a portal, do you have any shoes that would go with my dress?"

"Awesome, yes I do they will make us both look tall and don't call me a slut because of the dress I pick." Clary laughed and drew a portal with her Steele and then marked us both before we stepped through

my room was exactly the same as what I remembered I went straight to my wardrobe and picked out my black halter neck with the sides cut out, and 6 inch black heels I gave Clary the same high heels but in blue, she looked at me as if I were nuts.

"How tall are these?"

"Six inches."

"Six inches! I'll break my neck!"

"Don't be silly, you are a shadow hunter balance is part of the package right?"

"Right."

"Okay well just let me get my hair piece and we can go."

I walked into bathroom got my hairpiece and walked back into my room, I couldn't see Clary. I looked in my wardrobe and there she was crouched down in my wardrobe, she grabbed me and pulled me in.

"What are you doing?"

"My sensor is going off for demonic activity." She whispered in my ear

"There's a demon in my house?" I silently screamed

"Yep and we are going to stay quiet."  
"No my mum." I said and came out of the wardrobe

I froze dead in my tracks when I heard the voice I had been running from for the past day

"Jess are you home?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Jess are you home."

_Riley _I whispered suddenly terrified, I didn't want to speak to him!

"Riley? Your ex?" Clary whispered

I just stood there frozen, and next I knew Clary jumped up, still holding her shoes, grabbed my wrist and made a run for the portal dragging me behind.

I turned to look out my door before I went through and saw Riley looking at me beginning to sprint towards us, I then found my strength and leapt through, the portal closed the second I stepped foot back into Clary's room.

"Jess you need to tell me how much you know about Riley, like now!"

"What? Why?" I was so confused and I didn't want to bring up past experiences even though I did really like Clary and I was beginning to trust her but I didn't want to tell anyone about him!

"Because my sensor started going off when he entered the house; he may have been trying to get to you because he knew you have shadow hunter blood in you! I think he is a demon." Clary looked disgusted but not with me more with the accusation she had just made.

"WHAT? No, I don't believe you; Riley is not a demon. No he can't be." I began to sob and fell to my knees, it can't be true he can't be a demon! At that moment I heard his voice in my head mocking me _you gave it up so easily, stupid girl, I never even wanted you!_ I broke into tears and Clary stood there shocked for a moment then came and sat down next to me just hugging me not saying anything until I was finished.

"Are you sure Clary?"

"I am pretty sure, not positive though. He could be human but the facts point to him being a demon."

I felt dizzy, I needed to splash some water on my face so I got up and Clary followed me to the bathroom, before I could even turn on the tap the realization set in and I moved quickly from the sink to the toilet bowl, throwing up all I had just eaten!

"Jess, are you okay?" Clary sounded really worried

SHIT I have to tell her now!

"Well, it's j-just that… I – I, I." I just burst into tears again and Clary just tried to find out what I was saying.

"Jess you have to tell me it could be vital information!" I stopped crying to try and explain to Clary

"I lost my virginity to him, I slept with him Clary, and he is a disgusting demon, he never even wanted me!" Clary gasped and hugged me while I burst into tears again.

About a minute later Jace came in, without knocking, and saw Clary hugging me while I cried like the helpless girl I was; I looked up at Clary and whispered in her ear.

"Do we need to tell them?"

She just looked down at me and shook her head, I was so embarrassed, I had sex with a demon I can't even imagine what Clary thought of me, after Clary shook her head Jace cleared is throat.

"Clary I thought we discussed not making other girls cry."

WHY WAS HE ALWAYS SARCASTIC, CANT HE SEE THAT THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME TO BE SARCASTIC! UGH BOYS!

"What? I didn't do this!" Clary almost growled

"Take a joke." He walked over and shook me, I instantly stopped crying and slapped him across the face

"What the fuck is your problem?" I snarled

"Excuse me?" he looked completely shocked that someone had screamed at him let alone slapped him

"Why are you such a jerk? You could see that I am clearly upset and you come over and shake me, I am not a magic eight ball that gives you answers whenever you feel like it!"

He took a step back "Well you were soaking my girlfriends top, Izzy would be pissed if she got it stained from your worthless tears!"

"Look you may be this hot shot shadow hunter, but you are still a human being, and you need to respect people. I am not a dog or a child, if you want me to do something you treat me an equal otherwise you can shove your precious legacy up your ass because I want nothing to do with all this if I have to put up with another stuck up ignorant male!"

"Well for someone who is not a child you a throwing a tantrum like one!"

"Jace stop."

"No Clary I will not, this little bitch cannot treat us like this, we have given her a bed and clothes and food, and we have protected h-."

"You haven't done shit for me! Clary is the only one who has protected me and you couldn't give a damn what happened to me! All you care about is Clary, and yes I see why but there is more to her than you realize and she is capable of taking care of herself, so you should just back off because in while trying to protect Clary on things she has a complete handle on you are ignoring everything else and making everyone hate you that much more!" I was fuming, yelling at him with all my power; he took another step back looking as if I'd winded him, his eyes weren't on me though they were on Clary. I saw the look in his eye and turned to face her she was crying. He walked over to her and tried to hug her but she avoided him.

"She's right." Her voice was so low I could have imagined it but she spoke louder now

"Jace, she's right and I can't have someone die because you are too busy trying to protect me." Tears streamed down her face and Jace looked confused.

"What are you saying?"

"I don't think we can work, and don't blame Jess! I have had my doubts for a while, I mean look what happens when we are together, you focus on me and forget everyone else it's not healthy!"

"Clary, no please I'll try to change." He held out a hand and then dropped it when she wouldn't take it

"I will pack up my things and I'll move back in with Luke and Mum, we need time apart for now at least! Prove to me you can change and we'll give it another chance, but I have to go."

Jace looked like he was about to cry, but no Jace Wayland wouldn't cry, instead he started clenching and unclenching his fists and next thing I know I was pinned against the wall getting the air choked out of me by a boy who looked like an angel; the last thing I remembered was him looking at me his golden eyes had gone from multi-colored to one solid color; a single tear escaped his eye and I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

"_HE'S COMING. RUN!" Sophie screamed at me, I turned fast and shot off quicker than I thought possible_

_I ran for what seemed like forever, no clue where I was running too but I was determined. I ran and ran until I had to stop before I collapsed from exhaustion. I finally decided it was okay to look back, turns out I was right he was nowhere in sight._

_I leant against the wall closet to me and slid down to the ground, it was a cold night but I wasn't cold, I was hot, boiling. My skin was tingling with terror and excitement, I was buzzing even now after running for hours I still wanted to keep going. I had to get out of New York my aim was to go to Australia, I could hide there he wouldn't find me, he thinks that a girl like me would be destined to stay in the states or go to Paris because of the clothes, but life or death situations changed my perspective; which now was, leave everything behind and start fresh in a place NO ONE will think to look. I slowly got up and pulled out my phone, I had a plan._

I woke up in a room with Fuchsia walls, I had no memory of how I got here but here I was and I was super confused about the dream I just had.

I got out of the bed and walked down the long hallway, I eventually found myself in a silver kitchen, and Clary was standing at the stove cooking what smelled to be pancakes.

"Morning, is that pancakes I smell?" I asked hopefully as I sat down at the counter

"Why yes, it is." Replied an unfamiliar voice, I then started too notice things different about Clary.

She seemed a lot taller, and her hair there was so much of it! She had blue overalls stained with paint and work boots on, what the hell? Then she turned around.

"I hope you weren't too frightened waking up in a bright pink room." The woman said sarcastically

"It used to be Clary's, back when she was a little girl. Oh by the way I'm Jocelyn."

"Oh, right." I giggled at my own stupidity "Sorry, I thought you were Clary. It was a bit weird; I have never seen anything so… well pink!"

"Yes it's rather intense." Jocelyn agreed "Clary is on the roof if you want her."

"Thanks."

I got up from the stool I was on and began walking to the stairs I passed on my way to the kitchen; I walked all the way up and was amazed when I saw that there roof was really a massive pool!

"Morning" Clary said as I opened the door "It's something, huh?" she gestured around her, the shock was obviously clear on my face

"Hey; well yeah! I met your mum, she seems nice."

"She is, if you go in the room over there there's new bathers you can use." She said gesturing to what looked like a resort change room

"Ok."

I walked into the room and put on the bathers, I have no idea why she chose to live at an old church than live here with her awesome kitchen and her huge pool, after I was changed I tied up my hair and walked back outside up to the diving board, I did a back tuck off the board and shortly after my body hit the ice cold water that instantly made me feel more alert; when I rose to the surface I turned to float onto my back.

"Where'd you learn to dive?"

"My Father, he taught me when I was younger I stopped after he ah left."

"Oh okay. Well you're really good, you don't do competitions?"

"No, I don't play well with others." I joked

"I can tell." She said with a smile

"So um, what happened with, I mean…"

"After he pinned you to the wall, I pulled him off and just left, I took you with me obviously but left everything there, I'm going to send Luke to pick up my stuff today."

"Clary, I'm so-"

"Don't. It wasn't your fault; I'd been thinking about it for a while actually but was too afraid to say anything." Clary started climbing the ladder and got out of the pool, I followed

"Mum probably wants to feed us about now" she smiled "and interrogate you of course." She winked at me and we went to get changed.

* * *

**This ones shorter than usual, I have major writers block and can't really think straight**.

**I dont own any of the mortal instruments characters _(unfortunately, they all belong to CCLARE) _; just the plot and some new characters are mine. **


End file.
